Advent Children
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: September εγλ 0007...a date Jacqueline Xavier Hewley - an ex SOLDIER first class remembers all too well...the death of former SOLDIER comrade and boyfriend Zack Fair. Now 2 years later, a deadly disease has consumed many people in Midgar...the Geostigma, including Jacquie herself. There's only one person who can stop this madness, but what if he too had the deadly disease?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. The Shinra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so.

Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER, and all of the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet.

Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him.

There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness. Someone I love went back to the Lifestream too.

And then, it came. The chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon and when it burst out of the earth all the fighting, all the greed and sadness, everything was washed away. "Sadness was the price to see it end." It's been two years since they told me that.

I still can't believe that I was once a part of this all… Looking back at what Midgar is now makes me ever regret working for Shinra as SOLDIER. I hope the world can forgive me for my sins…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I stare blankly at my now empty glass. Tifa comes up to me and takes the glass away and washes it. "You should really stop drinking so much Jackie." She says worriedly. I scoff. "If you're implying that I have a drinking problem then you're dead wrong." I say and lay my head on my arms.

Tifa looks at me and I look back at her. She worried about me I know. Everyone is. And I hated it with every fibre of my body. "That was your eighth glass Jackie." She deadpanned. I roll my eyes. "And yet I'm not drunk. I'm completely sober." I say, a slight slur in my voice (which I hoped she didn't hear). It's true. I wasn't drunk. Well, technically I am but I tend to hide it very well. At least I think I do.

"Maybe you should call him and talk. He doesn't know about your drinking problem yet." Tifa advised as she wiped down the tables. "What makes you think he's going to answer?" I scoff. He never answers any calls or texts I send him. I don't even know why he keeps the phone on him if he never uses it.

"And I don't have a drinking problem!" I repeat. Tifa rolls her eyes and turns on the radio.

 _The commission's report released this morning has revealed that Lifestream concentration in the atmosphere has dropped to a mere hundredth of the levels two years ago and now poses no threat to the human body. However, the concentration remains toxic around the Shinra Company's main building…_

I reached over the bar to turn up the volume. That's when the phone rang. And it kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. "He's not here anymore…" Tifa sighed to herself. I wish he was… we were supposed to spend time together. It's our anniversary in a couple days time. Some boyfriend…

… _As well as the company's mako reactors. To prevent the onset of geostigma, the commission does advise that you stay away from these facilities and the surrounding areas. Next up: should Shinra be held financially responsible for the crisis?_

I turn the radio off and resist the urge to throw it at the wall, knowing Tifa would kill me, then resuscitate me, make me pay for a new one and then kill me again. I don't know why I turned it up in the first place. Its Shinra's fault the Earth is in Chaos. It's Shinra's fault that I have geostigma! It's Shinra's fault. I kept repeating the phrase over and over in my head. I replayed it enough times to make my blood boil.

If it weren't for Shinra and their stupid experiments, there wouldn't be any geostigma! The more I thought about it the more anger boiled up inside me. The phone continued to ring and Tifa sighed. I raised my hand and got up from my seat. "I'll get it." I say.

Tifa smiles at me and continues cleaning the bar. "Thanks Jackie." I walk around to the back of the bar, bumping into a few things along the way including the wall. _Okay so maybe I'm a little more drunk than usual_. Walking into his office brought back so many memories. Memories that I hang onto dearly. I lazily pick up the phone. "Hello, Strife Delivery Service." I say as if I had rehearsed it millions of times. "You name it, we deliv- May I ask who's calling?"

I recognise that voice from anywhere. Reno… I look at the books scattered across his desk. I noticed one labelled _Geostigma._ I pick it up and flip through it as I listen to Reno on the phone. "Yeah, I remember you." I giggle. I put the book back and lean against the desk. "Yeah I'll pass on your message. Not sure if he'll get it though. He never answers his phone." I say.

"Yeah you got that right." I laugh. Reno is quite funny at times. "Okay, see ya bye." I say and hang up. I look at the photo frame on the desk and picked it up gently. I smiled at the memory. It was a photo of myself, Denzel, Marlene, Tifa and "Cloud…" I say, running my finger over the glass.

"Who was that?" I turn around and se Tifa standing in the doorway. I put back the photo and cross my arms. "Reno. He said he had some work for Cloud." I explain. I pat my body looking for my mobile when I couldn't find it. "Here." Tifa throws me her phone. "Thanks." I say and begin to dial a number I know all too well.

It rings once… Twice…thrice… Tifa and I exchange knowing glances. _He's not going to pick up._ I groan when I hear the answering machine message me and Cloud made.

CLOUD: Sorry, I am not here to take your call right now but I'll be sure to call you back as soon as possible.

JACKIE: *Laughs in the background* Yeah right! You never answer your phone.

CLOUD: *sighs* Jackie…

JACKIE: *laughs* Sorry. Please leave your message after the beep.

 _BEEP._

"Hey Cloud it's me, Jackie. You got a call from Reno. He's in Healen. Say he's got work for you." I say. Tifa takes the phone and puts it on loud speaker. "Cloud, how have you been?" She asks. "It's so boring without you here. I miss you. Oh and Tifa thinks I have a drinking problem." I add with a smirk. Tifa looks at me pointedly.

 **MEANWHILE…**

 _Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring._

Cloud took out his phone and flipped it open before placing it against his ear. "Hey Cloud it's me, Jackie. You got a call from Reno. He's in healen. Says he's got work for you." Cloud's eyes softened at her voice. He hadn't heard her sweet voice in a while. It was music to his ears. "Cloud, how have you been?" Tifa's soft voice said through the speaker. "It's so boring without you here. I miss you…" Cloud noticed the sad tone in her quiet voice. It sounded like she was about to cry. Cloud sighed to himself. _I can't return. I'm not strong enough to protect you…_ "Cloud please return home soon. Your girlfriend has a serious drinking problem." Tifa adds. There's a shuffling noise and a loud thud before Jackie's voice is heard. "No I don't! Cloud she's lying!" She shouted hurriedly. "You should've seen her. Glass after glass after glass. Day in, day out! It's constant!" Tifa continued. "Tifa you're not helping! Cloud, I do not have a drinking addiction! We gotta go. Bye!" She said quickly and hang up.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed together and his entire body stiffened. His continuous worry about her increased. After the fall of Shinra and SOLDIER, Jackie entered into a slump. She wouldn't eat, sleep or even talk. And now she has a drinking problem!

"You have no more messa-"the automated voice of his phone was cut short when he flipped it shut and tucked it away into his back pocket. As he did he experienced a sharp pain in his right arm. Cloud gripped onto it and gritted his teeth. _Another geostigma attack…_ The pain slowly disappeared after a few seconds.

Regaining his composure, Cloud placed his goggles over his eyes and revs Fenrir's engine and takes off leaving only a trail of dust behind him.

 **BACK AT SEVENTH HEAVEN**

"I cannot believe you said that!" I say as I stormed out the office. "I thought you two made a promise that you wouldn't keep secrets from each other." She pointed out. _God I hated it when Tifa was right. Which happened to be all the time._

I turned around to argue against her when I collapsed on the ground and gripped my side. A wave of pain spread throughout my entire body. "Jackie! You're having an attack!" She shouted. "I'm… fine…" I gasp. "No you're not! Marlene!" Tifa called as she slung my arm around her shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist.

Marlene's small figure came running into the bar. "Can you get the other bed ready? Oh and some new bandages." Tifa said. Marlene nodded at run back upstairs. I grit my teeth as I held back a scream. Each day the pain got worse. "Tifa I'm fine!" I cough as she dragged me into Denzel and Marlene's room and laid me on the spare bed.

"If you could see yourself right now then you wouldn't say that." She said and removed my cape. She gasped when she saw the black ooze dripping from my geostigma. Yeah, I'm one of the unlucky people to have the dreaded disease. And by the looks of it, I probably only had a few more days to live.

I look over to my left and See Denzel asleep. For kid had Geostigma too. He didn't deserve to have it. Nobody did. He was just a kid! _Dammit! Where's Cloud!? I need someone to hold me tight and tell me everything's ok._ But I knew that wouldn't happen. Cloud was away and everything was not okay.

Denzel and I are dying and Cloud is nowhere to be found. We're not going to get better…

Marlene came running into the room with the first aid kit. Tifa got to work in cleaning and dressing my wounded area. At first it was only the back of my neck, but then it spread to my arm and then down my entire right side and stopped at my hip. A part of me wishes that I was dead already but that wouldn't be fair on the others.

I tried once. I would've been quick and painless and I would've died doing the one thing I love. Sleeping. I was somewhat annoyed but also glad that Tifa came into the room at that moment.

I didn't want to cause them more pain and stress so I lived knowing that the geostigma would slowly and painfully consume me until I am nothing left but an empty shell of a body. Nobody understand how it feels, knowing when you're going to die. I can literally tell I have about a week. Tops. Denzel on the other hand, he has more of a chance at living than I and I'm glad for that. I'd rather die and have Denzel live.

I at least wanted to see Cloud before I die.

He barely answers his phone and his visits are becoming less and less often. "There. Do you still feel any pain?" Tifa asked. I shook my head. "Nah it's over, for the time being." I say. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and make my way to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" She says with hands on her hips.

Tifa stares at me worriedly. "Jackie you need to lay down." She said sternly. "I'll be fine." I say over my shoulder. I walked painfully down the stairs and into the bar. I grab a clean glass and fill it up. I plonk myself on one of the stools and relish in the cold beverage sliding down the back of my throat. _Refreshing…_

Tifa was right. And I was wrong. I know I have a drinking problem I just don't want to admit it. I'm scaring myself. I don't know who I am anymore. But what does it matter? I'm only going to die anyway… And I sure as hell ain't gonna die sober!


	3. Chapter 2

**WITH CLOUD**

Healen Lodge. A facility built for Shinra employees to holiday in but is now used for Geostigma patients. It was beautiful regardless. The building itself was set amongst a beautiful mountain with luscious green trees and foliage with giant waterfalls.

Upon approaching the lodge, Cloud received more calls that went straight to his voice mail.  
"What up, fool, it's Barret! I am the man!" He gloated. Cloud could image the giant grin on his face as he spoke.

"Oil Cloud!" He continued. His voice boomed loudly through the speakers of the phone. "I just found the biggest damned oil field you ever seen! Surveyin's done, so I should be able to get out there and see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, Spiky?" He shouted using Cloud's old nickname Jacqueline had given him when they first met.

Cloud parked his bike outside the Healen Lodge sign. It read "Healen Lodge – geostigma Sanatorium in love of Silence." _That's a nice way to put it._ Cloud mused. Another message was played but this time it was from Tifa. "Reno called again. He says to hurry and he sounded kind of strange… be careful, okay?"

"Hey babe… just wanted to say hi… I… I miss the sound of your voice… oh I have to go! Bye Cloud…" Jackie said and hung up. Cloud let out a strained sigh and furrowed his brow.

Cloud flipped his phone shut and dismounted Fenrir and hastily climbed up the stairs to the lodge. Cloud reached behind him and griped the hilt of his sword. As expected when he opened the door, his sword clashed with Reno's baton. The sound of metal against metaling echoing throughout the room.

Reno stepped back and grit his teeth before charging at Cloud. Cloud easily side stepped and Reno went straight out the door. Cloud slammed the door shut just as Reno charged again. There was a loud thud as he slammed into the metal door.

"Okay, so you're good." He said reopening the door to which Cloud turned around and slammed it shut in his face and locked it. _Idiot…_ "Yeah, Rude, looking sharp!" Reno exclaimed. Cloud turned around and saw Rude walk into the room, pulling up his leather gloves.

As fast as lightning, Cloud raised his sword at Rude's face just as he readied his baton. Rude stepped back and stood with his hands crossed in front of him with a small nod of his head, however, Cloud still kept him under his sword.

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be." Cloud turned his head in the direction of the voice as a figure in a wheelchair cloaked in white cloth rolled into the room to sit by Rude. Cloud withdrew his sword but kept t unsheathed as he took in the new figure.

"You haven't lost your touch." Cloud looked him up in down. He couldn't believe that he would have survived after the attack on the Shinra building. "Rufus Shinra. Do I feel sorry for you." Cloud mused. Rude cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "The day of the explosion –" Cloud wasn't interested in anything Rufus had to say. "What do you want from me?"

"– I managed to get out of the building –"  
"Who were he guys that attacked me?"  
"– Before it collapsed – "  
"I'm leaving." Cloud said motioning his head towards the door.  
"We need your assistance, Cloud." Rufus stated. Cloud stared him down. "Not interested –"

Rufus sighed. "I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right." He said, his voice solemn.

"I'm still out here!" Reno yelled from outside. "As a first step we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. It's been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat?" He asked but Cloud knew the answer and Cloud knew that Rufus knew too.

"Well that one's easy. Geostigma. And we have to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame the mako energy, the reactors… even the lifestream for causing the stigma." He continued. "

However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been a part of our lives for over forty years. And yet, there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history."  
Cloud stared at the ground as he listened. "So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth." Cloud snapped his head back up to glare at Rufus. "Sephiroth is dead."

Rufus leant forward in his chair. "Yes, but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused? I know it is merely my speculation – but it is possible, isn't it? And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth.  
"So we went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know were?" Rufus inquired. "Yup, at the Northern Cave!" Reno chirped. "And what do you think we found?" Cloud furrowed his brow in thought. His whole body tensed up. Rufus chuckled. "Relax – we didn't find anything. However, not all went as planned. We were… interrupted."

 **AT SEVENTH HEAVEN**

Jacqueline sighed to herself as she lay on her bed staring blankly at the roof. She had called Cloud earlier this morning only to end up at his voice mail. She was dying and Cloud didn't even have the decency to pick up when she tried to call him.  
Jacqueline was in a state of emotional and physical turmoil.

She was depressed. Her drinking habit has only gotten worse over the past few days and Jackie found herself unable to even crack a smile or even laugh. _Cloud Syndrome_ as Tifa and Marlene so nicely put it.

She was angry. Angry at Cloud for abandoning not only her but Denzel and the others as well. Angry because instead of facing a problem, he ran away. Jackie was angry because he wasn't being the supportive boyfriend she needed.  
Jacqueline felt so helpless. She felt that she was a problem everywhere she went. That nobody wanted her around. She lost interest in stuff she once considered fun and now had only one hobby – alcohol (even you could even categorise that as a hobby). Jackie has this unwavering feeling her gut that she couldn't get rid of.

Her body had grown weak due to the stigmatic disease that was slowly consuming her. She found it hard to find motivation and energy to walk and complete daily tasks.

She had become a shell of what was once Jacqueline Xavier Hewley.

"Jackie?" Tifa called from downstairs. Jackie didn't respond and continued to stare at the roof, her face void of any emotion. "There you are." Tifa smiled to herself as she leant against the doorway. Jackie lazily turned her head to face the onyx haired female. "Leave me alone to die." She groaned before returning to her roof gazing. _That's what Cloud did…_ She thought.  
"You've been like this for the past two days." Tifa ranted. With a heavy sigh, Jackie lifted herself up into a sitting position and placed her head in her hands. "Is there are reason you're here?" She asked. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just curious.  
Tifa crossed her arms. "Marlene and I are going down to the church." She started. Jackie groaned mentally. She knew where this was going… "Do you want to come?" Jackie shook her head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Jackie." Tifa said in a warning tone. Jackie bit her lip, her fangs lodging themselves in her lips as she tried to think of an excuse. "I can't go out in the sun." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Jackie mentally slapped herself. _Seriously? Is that the best I can do? That isn't even true!_

Tifa looked at Jackie with her famous _I-ain't-falling-for-your-bullshit_ face she seemed to give her a lot lately but Jackie stood her ground. Tifa shook her head, a playful smirk making its way upon her face. "I didn't want to have to do this JayJay." Jackie rose her eyebrow. _What's she talking about?_

And as if on cue, Marlene came bounding into the room, a big warm smile plastered on her face. Jackie glared at Tifa. 'I hate you Lockhart', Jackie mouthed. 'I love you too Hewley', Tifa mouthed back.  
"Are you going to come with us Jackie?" Marlene asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. _**Major guilt trip! 12 o'clock! Abort mission! I repeat! Abort!**_ Her head yelled at her. "O-of course I a-am sweetie." Jackie said with a smile. But one could clearly see that is was forced, just to please the little girl in front of her.

Marlene's eyes lit up as she tackled the female vampire into a huge hug. "You're the best Jackie!" She squealed happily. Jackie cracked a tiny smile as she ruffled the girl's hair. "Anything for you Mar, anything for you."  
Marlene skipped out the room and Jackie wasn't far behind her. Jackie stopped at the door and looked Tifa dead in the eye. "I'm driving Lockhart." Jiggling her motorbike keys in Tifa's face. Tifa smiled as the two women walked downstairs.

 **BACK WITH CLOUD**

"Are you done talking?" Cloud said rudely. He had lost his patience with Rufus when the conversation first started. "Let's get to the issue at hand." Rufus declared. "In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise." Rufus lifted up at hand at Cloud as if beckoning him. "Will you join us – former SOLDIER, Cloud?"  
Cloud glanced at Rufus' hand before turning around. "In my head." He muttered. His hand hovered over the door knob and gave Rufus a sideways glance. "What's this stuff about 'Mother'?" Rufus let out a soft chuckle, his hand moving to cover his mouth. "Why, did Kadaj mention something?" he teased.

Cloud turned around fully to face him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Rufus – if you're hiding something…" Cloud warned. Rufus shook his head. "I'd never keep a secret. Not from someone willing to be on our side. You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with. Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces?" Rufus asked, but he wasn't finished yet.

"And that girlfriend of yours – ex SOLDIER Jacqueline Xavier Hewley. Once a great SOLDIER first class warrior and assassin now suffering from the final stages of the stigma. She has fallen into her own dark abyss, unable to escape the vicious circle of depression and her habit of drinking away what little life she has left." Cloud looked at Rufus with wide eyes. _W-what is he talking about?_ "Surely you must want to be by her side through all this… but apparently you're shocked expression says otherwise." He continued. "Did you not know? Surely you must've known that she has been suffering from the stigma. She only has about what, a few days left before she departs into the lifestream. Perhaps you're not the boyfriend you once thought you were." He taunted.

Cloud dipped his head. Images of Jacqueline and himself flashed through his mind. The thought of seeing her smiling and laughing being replaced by images of her drinking and looking emotionless as she spent the rest of her life wishing that he was with her before it was her time to go. Images that he thought he'd never have to imagine. ' _Hey babe… just wanted to say hi… I… I miss the sound of your voice… oh I have to go! Bye Cloud…'_ Her voice from the message she left earlier rang through his ears. Only now did he notice the lifeless and pained tone in her voice.

He had let her down…

"All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." Rufus concluded, once again holding out his hand to Cloud. Cloud stared at his hand. "But I…" Cloud was having a mental debate with himself. _Was Rufus to be trusted? Was there something he wasn't saying? If I agree would I be doing the right thing…? For Jackie and the others?_

"Come on Cloud. Think about it. Together we could rebuild Shinra!" Reno exclaimed from outside. Cloud's stare hardened before making his leave. "Not interested." He said opening the door and shoving past Reno and back to Fenrir.


	4. Chapter 3

**AT THE CHURCH**

Jacqueline parked her motorbike outside the church and removed her helmet. Tifa helped Marlene down as Jacquie stared at the church in front of her. It's been a long time since she'd been here. It brought back so many memories, both good and bad. Memories of when she was Zack. Memories of Cloud and… her… Jacquie felt tears welling up in her eyes and took all her strength to refrain from falling to her knees in a teary heap.

Jacquie felt something or rather someone pull on the back of her cape. Jacquie looked down and saw Marlene looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?" Jacquie rubbed her eyes and gave her a smile. "Of course." Tifa grabbed Marlene's right hand while Jacqueline clutched her left hand as they proceeded to walk inside the huge beautiful church.

Looking around the church, nothing much had changed. The flowers were still there and so were the pews. A few pillars had fallen but it still held its beauty. Marlene let go of the Tifa and Jacquie's hand and ran over to something in the distance.

Both women made their way over and saw a makeshift bed and a few other materials scattered around. "Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked. "I guess he does." Tifa said. Something caught Jacquie's eye and she turned to the makeshift bed. There was something protruding out from underneath the pillow. It looked like a photo frame.

Kneeling down, Jacquie gently picked it up. Her eyes widened as she let out a chocked gasp. It was the collage of photos of her and Cloud she had made. They had taken photos together so that when she put them together it formed a heart. The outside photos were of them forming the heart and the inside photos were sweet moments of them kissing and just enjoying each other's embrace.

She had noticed it had gone missing a few days after Cloud had left. _He must've taken it with him._ Jacquie didn't even bother to wipe the tears away as she glided her hand over the glass. She smiled to herself as the memories came rushing to her.

" _ **Come Cloud! Smile for your girlfriend!" Tifa shouted as she stood behind the camera. Cloud let out a huff as he raised his arms in the air in an arch position. His eyes wondered over to where Jacquie sat with Marlene and Denzel and couldn't help but smile as he watched her with such love and adoration.**_

 _ **Tifa took this moment to quickly snap the photo. She smiled in satisfaction at the photo. "That's a cute photo." Jacquie commented. Tifa jumped at the sudden appearance of the young women. "God Jacquie. Could you not sneak up on people like that?!" She shouted clutching her chest.**_

 _ **Jacquie laughed and went to stand next to Cloud. "You should be a model." She said. Cloud looked at her with an amused expression. "Is being a delivery boy not good enough for you?" He joked. "Nah, you'll always be my little delivery boy." She smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.**_

" _ **But seriously though. You'd be a really good model." Jacquie said, looking deep into his mako infused eyes. "Never." Cloud said, clearly unamused.**_

 _ **What surprised her was that Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist. Cloud wasn't one for PDA so this caught Jacquie by surprise, but she wasn't about to object. If she thought that that was a shock then she was in for a sweet surprise.**_

 _ **Using his left hand to cup her cheek while the other was firmly wrapped around her waist, Cloud lent down and pressed his lips to Jacquie's in a sweet and tender kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they pulled away.**_

 _ **Cloud rested his head against her forehead. "Don't expect me to do that in public again." He breathed and Jacquie couldn't help but laugh. "I love you Strife." She smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek.**_

" _ **I love you too Hewley." Cloud said pacing his hands on either side of her face. Jacquie placed her small hand over his larger one as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.**_

 _ **Unbeknownst to the two ex-SOLDIER's, Tifa was snapping photos left, right and centre with a mischievous smirk.**_

Jacqueline was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly rubbing at her eyes, she looked up and saw Tifa looking down at her. "I miss him." She whispered. Tifa drew Jacquie into a hug. "I know sweetheart. We all do."

"What's this?" Marlene asked, making both women turn to look at her. Marlene squatted in front of a silver chest and looked at us curiously. Tifa shook her head. Jacquie knew what that chest was and what was inside but what left her baffled was why Cloud had it.

That's when Tifa spotted something next to the bed on a wooden create. Walking over, we saw that it was a bandage with traces of geostigma on it. Jacquie's hand instantly moved to cover her mouth. "Cloud…" she whispered.

 _Why didn't he tell us? How long did he have it? Is that why he left?_ Some of the anger that resided in Jacquie's heart subsided as she gingerly held the bandage in her hand. The anger soon quickly returned as she stood up, a scowl placed on her face. "Why didn't he tell us?" Tifa muttered as she eyed the bandage in Jacquie's hand. "Coward…" Jacquie seethed. She was angry, there was no denying that. Tifa looked at her, as if waiting for her to elaborate. "Instead of facing his problems, he runs away." Jacquie ranted, running a hand through her hair. "Instead of allowing people to help him, he isolates himself." She huffed leaning against one of the fallen pillars.

"It's just like Denzel's!" Marlene said, pointing to the bandage in Jacquie's hand. "Is Cloud sick?" She asked. Jacquie smiled at Marlene's innocence. Getting up, she made her way to the little girl and ruffled her hair gently. "Did he leave because he's sick?" Marlene asked, tugging on Tifa's hand.

"He just wants to fight alone." Tifa said. Her voice was quiet and distant as if she was deep in thought. Her statement seemed to confuse Marlene. "Fight?" Jacquie shook her head. "No, I don't think that he will Tifa." She said bluntly. She was surprised at how emotionless she sounded but her words spoke the truth. Tifa turned to look at the black haired vampire with an expression she couldn't really place her finger on. But Jacquie knew that Tifa knew what she meant.

Cloud wasn't the kind of person to have hope. After the death of Zack, he's never quite been the same. Heck, she wasn't the same person but she still had hope. Even if it was only a little. Cloud gave up easily. Instead of fighting, he ran away for long periods of time and this was no different.

"Let's go home, Marlene." Tifa said, turning the girl. Marlene shook her head. "We can't go! Not until Cloud returns!" She huffed, stomping her foot. Tifa smiled gently and bent down to Marlene's height. "I know sweetie. Jacqueline and I miss him too." Marlene nodded her head. "Yeah."

"So say he comes back?" Tifa trailed, waiting for Marlene to finish it off. "We can all go home together!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Jacquie scoffed silently to herself. She wasn't trying to rain on their parade but Jacquie had her doubts and something told her that it wouldn't be that simple. "But not until he gets a lecture." Tifa said with a cheeky smile. "And a beating." Jacquie added cracking her knuckles with her own grin. Marlene raised her hand in the air happily. "Uh-huh!"

A little while had passed since their arrival at the Church. Tifa had decided that they'd stay a little longer to wait for Cloud to return. Jacquie didn't say anything but she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen, but in the end shook it off. Jacqueline sat in one the pews closet to the door as she watched Marlene play with the flowers.

Her hand reached behind her cape and pulled out a small glass bottle that was brownish in colour and brought it to her lips. "You're really going to drink in here?" Tifa asked, hands on her hips and she stood in the pew in front of Jacquie. Jacquie looked at Tifa with steely eyes. "Are you really going to deny me the only pleasurable thing I can do before I die?" She asked. Tifa just stood there stunned. Never had Jacquie spoke to her with such hostility and harshness. "You're not going to die Jacquie…" She whispered.

Jacquie stopped drinking to look at her friend. "Wanna bet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Tifa ignored the comment and continued. "Don't you have any hope that there might be a cure?" That caused Jacquie to stop and think. "Yes, I do." She said carefully. "But not for me. I have hope for Denzel and the many others who are suffering but not for me. I can feel my body getting weaker by the hour." Jacquie said, raising the liquor to her lips once again.

Tifa opened her mouth to say something but it quickly closed when the church doors burst open. Jacquie jumped up happily, expecting it to be the spiky blonde but that smile soon disappeared. Both Tifa and Jacquie raced over to Marlene. The man had white coloured hair and wore black leather clothes with a gauntlet strapped to one of his arms.

"Wanna play?" He asked as he came closer, extending his hand out to us. Tifa protectively stood by Marlene while Jacquie bared her fangs, crouched down is a defensive position. "I'll take that as a no then. Where's mother?" He asked. Jacquie looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What is this moron on about? Mother? Is he drunk?_ "Hey where's Mother?" He repeated.

"There no-one here!" Tifa shouted. Jacquie watched him warily as his posture shifted into a fighting position. "Fine. Play with me." "Jacquie, take Marlene." Tifa said, pushing Marlene out the way. Jacquie grabbed Marlene's hand and hid behind one of the fallen pillars. "Marlene, I need you to stay here ok?" Jacquie said turning to leave when Marlene grabbed her hand.

"Jacquie no!" Jacquie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be quick I promise. Just stay here." Jacquie turned around to see Tifa had managed to aim a successful punch to the man's face before quickly connecting her foot with his face.

 **[A/N: Just giving a heads up that I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes like this so bear with me on this]**

With her pupils dilated and her fangs barred, Jacquie lunged towards him and perfectly executed a drop kick in his abdomen. The man let out a puff of air and stumbled backwards. Tifa dashed towards him but he recovered quicker than she expected. It all happened so quickly. The man gripped Tifa's throat and used his gauntlet to send her flying backwards, blue electricity sparking from his weapon.

"Tifa!" Jacquie shouted running to her side. "I'm fine." She said as she wiped the blood from her lip. Jacquie turned to the man with a hard and menacing glare. Extending her hand, a sword began to materialise in her grip - Her sword. **(A/N: Just imagine it like the Heavenly Sword Nariko wields in the game** _ **Heavenly Sword**_ **-** _ **)**_ "Let's make this fair shall we?" She mocked, gripping her sword in front of her. The man grinned back at her. "I'm waiting." He taunted.

Jacquie grit her teeth and charged at him and the sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the church and both their weapons clashed against each other. Jacquie took a step backwards, moving her front foot back feigning a quick to his legs. As anticipated he took the bait as went to block her when she quickly swapped feet and swung her foot into the crook of his neck.

The man stumbled sideways and Jacquie used this moment to stab the hilt of her sword into the back of his head. The white haired man fell to the floor, lying motionless. With her sword gripped tightly in front her, Jacquie warily approached him.

It all happened before Jacqueline could even blink. The man had suddenly sprung to his feet and knocked the sword out of her hands. Before she could even react, Loz grabbed her by the throat and threw her into one of the isles of pews.

He turned his attention back to Tifa. The onyx haired female charged and him with a sliding kick which he counted by a backflip. Just as the man turned around, Tifa managed to hook him, sending him flying sideways into the corner of the church. Not wasting time, Tifa landed punch after punch before ending it with a backflip kick.

Jacquie stumbled out of the mass of broken wooden pews clutching her head. Recovering quickly, Jacquie reclaimed her sword and charged towards Loz and Tifa. Tifa went in for another punch but was countered once again as his gauntlet made contact with Tifa's stomach, temporarily stunning her and kicked her in the chest making her stumble backwards. "ARRR!" Jacquie shouted as she pulled Tifa behind her and aimed a horizontal slash at Loz's chest, ripping the fabric of his shirt. Jacquie ducked as Loz aimed his fist at her head and was redirected to the wall.

She proceeded to elbow Loz in the arm, stunning him and shoved him backwards and using him to launch herself up. Just as Jacquie leapt, Loz grabbed her ankle and swung her into the pews before throwing her into the far wall.

Marlene watched with wide eyes as Jacquie defied the laws of gravity and balanced herself against the wall like spider-man **(A/N: I had no idea how to describe this part. If anyone has a better way of writing it, I'll edit it so it sounds better).** Jacquie pushed herself further against the wall to gain momentum before she pushed herself of the wall towards Loz, grabbed him by the neck, slamming his head into the ground as she ran and flung him into the air.

"Tifa!" Jacquie called. "On it!" Came Tifa's reply and she leapt into the air and threw Loz down into the pews before gracefully landing on her feet. Jacquie walked up to Tifa and both women high fived. "Tifa! Jacquie!" Marlene exclaimed as she ran over to the two women. Marlene was definitely impressed by the display they had put on against Loz.

Both Tifa and Jacquie were covered in dirt, cuts and bruises but neither of them minded. "Jacquie that was so cool! How did you do that?" Marlene asked. Before Jacquie or Tifa could answer, a phone began to ring. All three girls looked around the church confused. "Is that you?" Tifa asked. Jacquie looked at Tifa in shock. "With a ringtone like that? No." Jacquie scoffed.

All of a sudden, Loz busts through the wreckage of pews and dusted himself off. Tifa and Jacquie automatically stood protectively in front of Marlene, watching the male like a hawk. _So he's the one with the victory fanfare ringtone._ Jacquie thought. Loz reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"She's not here." He said sounding irritated. _Was he referring to…Mother he mentioned earlier?_ "I'm not crying!" He exclaimed angrily. Tifa and Jacqueline shared a look of confusion. "No, I got it. I'll bring her and the girl." He said. Jacquie's eyes narrowed. _If he's referring to Marlene then he's got another thing coming!_ Jacquie thought, standing in a fighting stance.

Loz readied his weapon. "Where were we?" He smirked. Jacquie grit her teeth. Tifa stared intently at him, watching his every move. Using his foot, Loz kicked one of the pews towards Tifa who smashed it with ease with a backhand swing.

It all happened so quickly. Loz had teleported behind Tifa and wounded her badly, sending her flying into the patch of flowers. He then rounded on Jacquie but she was ready. She aimed a high kick at his head but was shocked when he caught her foot with ease. "Nice try." He smirked and head butted Jacquie, rendering her unconscious and her body crashed to the ground harshly.

"Jacquie!" Tifa screamed. Loz walked back to Tifa and picks her up by her shirt, placing his gauntlet against her head ready to deliver the finishing blow when something hard is thrown against his head. Turning around, he saw Marlene standing next to the chest that was filled with orbs of material.

Tifa falls to the ground as Loz stares at Marlene menacingly. He advanced towards her, slinging the unconscious Jaqueline over his shoulder. "Cloud!" She cried.

"Just run!" Tifa screamed. The last thing she saw was Jacquie and Marlene being taken away before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Cloud pulled up outside the church and dismounted from Fenrir. In the corner of his eye, he spotted something. _It's Jacquie's bike!_ Thinking that she must be inside, Cloud entered the church. His boots clicking on the wooden floor as he walked. Cloud looked around the church but saw no sign of his beloved.

Only then did he see Tifa lying in the patch of flowers unconscious. His eyes narrowed as he rushed over to her. Cloud cradled the black haired female in his arms. "Tifa? Tifa!" He shouted, shaking her gently. Cloud looked around frantically. "Jacquie?! Jacqueline!" He shouted. _Where's Jacquie?!_

"You're late." Tifa murmured. Her voice was faint and hoarse. Cloud looked down at the woman in his arms. "Who did this?" He demanded. He was going to make whoever did this pay. Tifa squeezed her eyes shut. "He didn't say. Jacquie… He took Jacquie with him."

"Shit." Cloud cursed under his breathe. Tifa's eye suddenly snapped open as she lurched forward. "Marlene!" She shouted before her eyes once gain fluttered closed and fell back into Cloud's arms. Cloud scanned the church. There was no sign of Jacquie or Marlene.

Cloud gently placed Tifa on the ground and made his away over to where his belongings were. The chest that contained the orbs of material were gone too. Cloud bent down beside his 'bed' and saw the photo frame of Jacquie and himself was also gone.

There were so many questions going through Cloud's head. Most of which he had a gut feeling that he knew the answer to. But before he could go after Marlene and Jacquie, he first needed to take Tifa back to Seventh Heaven.

Cloud walked over to Tifa and placed on hand behind her head and the other hooked underneath her legs. Just as he was about to pick her up, a sudden pain shot through Cloud's arm. Cloud let out a pained gasp and tensed his arm as he experienced another stigma attack. Black ooze dripped down his arm, down his hand and onto the flowers.

Cloud's eye felt droopy as he collapsed to the ground beside Tifa as he too fell into unconsciousness.

 _Cloud…_

Cloud groaned. He kept hearing a voice; her voice. _J-Jacquie?_ Cloud looked around but saw nothing. There was nothing. Only Black. That's when he saw her. "Jacquie?" Cloud whispered, squinting at the silhouette. "Jacquie!" he said louder. He tried running to her but it seemed that every step he took, the further away she was.

 _Cloud. Please, wake up. Denzel needs you! Marlene needs you! I need you! You have to help us! You're the only one who can!_

Cloud moved his hand to cover his eyes as a bright light shone in his eyes. _Please!_

Slowly but surely, Cloud opened his eyes. No longer was he in the Church, but laying on a bed back in Seventh Heaven. Looking around, he saw that he was in Jacquie's room, well technically their room. Cloud sat up in a daze. _How… How did I get here? What happened?_ Cloud suddenly remembered what happened. "Tifa?" No answer. Getting out of bed, Cloud stumbled out of Jacquie's room and into Denzel and Marlene's room and spotted Tifa laying on the bed closet to the window.

He slowly made his way over to her and looks at her sleeping form. Her breathing was even which was a relief to him. _She's okay…_ "You're pretty heavy, you know." A voice commented. Cloud turned around and saw Reno and Rude standing in the doorway.

"Wasn't Ms. Hewley and a couple of kids living with you?" Rude asked, his expression hidden behind his black lensed glasses that he always seemed to wear. "Because they ain't here." Reno added. Cloud stayed silent, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "You don't care?" Rude asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I just…" Cloud trailed, looking back at Tifa as she lay unconscious. Both Shinra officers looked at Cloud expectantly, waiting for him to say or do something. Reno rolled his eyes with a huff. "Ah! You're a real handful dude." Reno sighed exasperated. "I will never understand what she sees in him." He added quietly to Rude but loud enough for Cloud to hear.

Reno and Rude turned their backs and made their departure, Rude slamming the door angrily behind him. Cloud sighed as he sat on the end of Denzel's bed, hands in his lap and head down.

That voice he had heard in his sleep. He was 100% sure that it was Jacquie's. Surely what she had said would've given him the drive, the motivation to do something? But instead, Cloud continued to sit on the bed and sulked.

What could he do? He wasn't fit for to save anyone. He remembered the last two times he tried and shuddered at the outcome. _They're dead because of me… It's my fault!_ Cloud run a gloved hand through his spiky hair.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.


	6. Chapter 5

**JACQUELINE'S P.O.V**

I moaned in pain. There was a constant pounding in my head. I heard voices but couldn't understand what was being said. It sounded like gibberish. "Glad to see that you're finally coming back to us." A voice said. A voice I didn't recognise. _Holy crap! What's going on?_

I felt myself being lifted up and let out another pain moan. Looks like it's not only my head that's sore. I blinked my eyes open. Looking around, I found myself standing in some sort of forest except the tree where white and were glowing. "T-the Forgotten City?!" I whispered to myself. "Correct you are sweetheart."

I whipped my head around to the source of the voice with an aggressive snarl. Standing there was a guy similar to the one that Tifa and I fought in the Church except he had a less muscular build with shoulder length silverfish hair that was swept to one side of his face. _I think Rufus said his name was… Kadaj?_ Kadaj was their leader. The top dog. The alpha.

"I'm not you're sweetheart!" I snapped. "Where's Marlene?!" I shouted. Kadaj grinned at me. "Right here." He said moving out the way. That's when I see Marlene being held by Loz, a scared look in her eyes. "Marlene!" I shout. I rushed to her and shoved Loz away and embraced the girl in my arms. "Jacquie." She whimpered. "Sshh. I promise nothing bad will happen to you, okay?" I reassured.

"Separate them." Kadaj ordered. Loz nodded and proceeded to take Marlene away from me. I growled but stayed where I was. I wasn't going to engage in a fight and take the chance of Marlene getting hurt.

"Look at what Brother was hiding." Kadaj commented making me turn to look at him, curious as to what he was talking about. My eyes widen in shock when I see the Chest of materia wide open. "Hey! Where'd you get that?" I asked. "Why don't you ask Big Brother?" He countered.

I stared at him like he was nuts. _What's he talking about? Big Brother?_ That's when it clicked. The chest was identical to the one in the church. _It must belong to Cloud! So Cloud is… Big Brother?_ I was still confused. "Powers forged in the lifestream." Kadaj explained. "With this materia, those powers will be ours." He smirked as he proceeded to pick up a blue orb and absorb it into his arm, becoming a part of his body.

Loz stared at Kadaj with intrigue, letting go of Marlene and making his way over to the chest. "So – those are gifts from Mother?" He asked, looking through the different orbs. I slowly back away, keeping my eye on the remnants and walk over to Marlene. "Yeah, gotta be." Kadaj replied, staring intently at his arm.

"The Brother's hiding Mother too?" Loz asked. I was about halfway closer to Marlene, still keeping a wary eye on the two. "No, it's that Shinra guy." He spat. _He must be referring to Rufus._ "Keeping her hidden is something that they've always been very good at." He said, holding up his arm as the materia glowed inside. "Then all we gotta do is check everywhere that's got anything to do with Shinra." Loz suggested, examining an orb of materia and sniffing it.

I grabbed Marlene's hand and put a finger to my lips, signalling her to stay quiet, as I lead her away.

"Hm. But soon we will have plenty of help." Kadaj said. This made me stop in my tracks. _What is he talking about?_ Marlene tugged on my hand and I continued walking. "Boy I can't wait!" Loz exclaimed, excitement obvious in his voice.

Kadaj nodded. "But first, we must have a word with Brother. He likes to pretend that he's not a part of our family. Oh how he breaks my heart." Kadaj sighed. Marlene and I were almost free when a blast hit a nearby tree sending it crashing down, blocking our only escape route.

Marlene let out a startled scream as did Loz. I turned around and moved Marlene behind me. My sword materialised in my hand and I pointed it at Kadaj. "Stay back!" I snarl, baring my fangs. He just looked at me. An intrigued look on his face.

In a matter of seconds I shoved Marlene out the way as Kadaj shot a blast towards me. I extended my hand and absorbed it before shooting it back him. He rolled to the side as the blast hit another tree. "Hmm." He hummed. I grip my sword with two hands as he circles around me. "What are you?" He asked. 'You're no regular person." He added, stopping to stand in front of me. I hesitated. "Demigoddess Vampire hybrid." I say.

Kadaj lets out a chuckle, one that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "You're just what I need." He said. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Explain yourself!" I shout. Kadaj pounced on me and gripped my arm, the one that was riddled with the stigma.

A wave of pain spread through my arm and down my side as I slump to the floor, panting heavily. "You're our Sister." He said with a smirk. "Looky who finally arrived." Loz said. Kadaj let go of my arm and stood next to Loz as a pick-up truck pulled up. Marlene pulled away from Loz who was distracted and ran over to me, helping me stand up.

I heard Marlene gasp and I looked at her worriedly. "What? What's the matter?" I ask, checking her over for injury. Marlene shook her head and pointed to the truck.

I follow her hand and let out my own gasp as around 30 children climbed out. "Denzel!" I shout, spotting him in the mass crowd of children.

 **CLOUD'S P.O.V**

I raced through the forest, heading to the Forgotten City. That's where Jacquie and the children are being kept. My mind kept replaying the conversation I had with Tifa back at Seventh Heaven. She was right. I needed to get a grip. I needed to hope, have faith.

I mustn't let the geostigma consume me. I need to fight it! I need to save the others!

 _ **I stared out the window, looking up at the night sky, not a single star in sight. Midgar wasn't the best place to go star gazing for there was no stars to see. The sky was always covered by clouds, even at night.**_

 _ **I heard Tifa groan and turned my attention to her just as she rose. "Reno and Rude are out looking." I explained. I was silent for a while before Tifa spoke up. "You have geostigma, don't you?" She asked. I stayed silent. Tifa didn't need to hear him answer her for she already knew the answer.**_

" _ **So, you're just going to give up and die. Is that it?" She asked. I still continued to say nothing.**_ _ **Why was she asking pointless questions**_ _ **? "So it is." She trailed off. "There's no cure." I say finally. What was the point? There was no cure for the geostigma.**_

 _ **Tifa had had enough of Cloud's excuses. "Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel or Jacqueline is it?" She exclaimed. "They've both been through so much. And Jacquie, god bless her. She has depression, Cloud! The other night she told me that the only thing that she wanted was to be able to hug you. She doesn't care that she's dying. The only thing she does care about at the moment is being able to see you once last time. She wants you to be there for her, Cloud." Tifa said.**_

 _ **I looked at her. It so hard to describe how I felt at this moment. "She called you a coward… for running away, for not fighting." She added. I was. I was a coward. I always was. I'm no hero. "Maybe she's right." I say. Tifa shook her head. "Don't run. Let's fight it together. All of us. We can help each other, I know we can." She reassured.**_

 _ **I stayed silent, her words echoing in my head. Tifa sighed in defeat. "I guess that only works for real families." She muttered under her breathe. Cloud rounded on her, and looked directly in her eyes. "Tifa… I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends, not my girlfriend. Nobody." I tried getting her to understand how hopeless I felt. She doesn't get it.**_

" _ **Dilly-dally shilly-shally." Tifa said. I looked at Tifa as she stared at the bed sheets. "Dilly-dally shilly-shally…" She repeated but this time with more emphasis. "I think what she's trying to tell you to move on, man." Reno said, silently appearing in the room along with Rude.**_

 _ **Tifa shot up, hope written across her face. "Did you manage to find them?" She asked. Reno shook his head. "No, only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids. We suspect that's where Jacquie is as well." He explained. "Where are they?" I ask.**_

" _ **They're at their base now. The Forgotten City." Rude informed.**_

I shook my head. I needed to focus if I wanted to rescue them.


	7. Chapter 6

**JACQUELINE'S P.O.V**

"Mother has given me a very special gift: the power to fight against a planet that torments humanity." Kadaj proclaimed as the children stood at the edge of the pool. "She didn't give you this gift, you stole it!" I shouted. "Yazoo - Shut her up!" Kadaj shouted.

Yazoo, the guy who I saw step out the truck that brought the kids nod. He had long silver hair and dressed in identical clothes to Loz and Kadaj. I was met with a harsh slap to the face. I stumbled sideways and fell over, cradling my cheek in my hands. Marlene squirmed against Loz's hold, trying to get to me. I refused to cry or show any signs of hurt. I would stand my ground. I'd do whatever it takes to stop their plans.

"She gave this gift to all her children." Kadaj continued. "That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream." He exclaimed, extending his arms outwards. I roll my eyes. "Like these kids can understand a word you're saying." Kadaj clicked his fingers and Yazoo grabbed my neck and pushed me up against a tree, my legs dangling slightly in the air. I wasn't going to let this stop me.

Kadaj recomposed himself as he turned his attention back to the children. "But – the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" This statement caught my attention.

A part of me told me to just ignore him and block it all out. But for some reason I tuned in on what he was saying. I actually felt myself… agreeing with him. Why had the planet inflicted such pain and suffering on innocent people?! And because of it, people began to lose hope, they began to lose faith… just like I had Maybe I wasn't so different from them. Are they really bad or is what they are doing in a way good…?

I was torn. I felt like I was being brainwashed into agreeing on something that I should be disagreeing on. It was driving me insane. "Now I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together!" He shouted. Okay, I like the healing part but I definitely didn't want to be reunited with Jenova, not even if it meant that I could live.

"We will join as a family and strike back at the planet!" He yelled. "Do as I do." He instructed. I rose an eyebrow when he stepped into water. I stare at the water horrified as it starts to turn black. "No, don't listen to him!" I yelled at the children but they didn't seem to hear me. "Silence." Yazoo hissed, kneeing me in the stomach.

A gust of air leaves my mouth. I bite back the tears. I had to be brave for Marlene. Kadaj stops once he reaches the middle of the pool, the water completely turned black. He cups his hands together and instantly I know what he's about to do. Yazoo must've sensed that I was about to scream when his hand covers my mouth, preventing me from doing so. "I said silence!"

Holding water in his cupped hands he brought it to his mouth and drank it, letting his hands splash back into the water. One by one, the children copied his actions. "Denzel!" Marlene screamed. My eyes narrowed and I bit down hard on Yazoo's hand. He recoiled his hand and I used my body to shove his backwards and raced towards Denzel.

"Denzel! Don't drink the water! DENZEL!" I screamed. "Arrg!" I groan as Yazoo tackles me, my body slammed into the ground, hands behind my back. "Denzel!" Marlene and I screamed. He took no notice of us and brought his cupped hands to his mouth. I stare in horror as not only Denzel's eyes but all the children's eyes change into dark vertical slit-like pupils. Kadaj laughs and all I want to do is punch him. "See Mother?" he said up to the sky. "All my new brothers and sisters! They can keep me company, just until I find you." He declared.

"You MONSTER!" I scream. Kadaj bends down in front of me and grips my chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing me look at him. "You're turn." He smirked. "Never." I spit, my saliva landing between his eyes. He looked down at me with disgust and wiped the spit from his face. "I don't think you quite understand the position you are in Ms. Hewley." He threatened. "There's nothing you can do to make me drink that water!" I growl, thrashing my body around, trying to loosen Yazoo's hold on me albeit unsuccessfully.

Yazoo pulled me off the ground, my arms still pinned behind my back and passed me onto Kadaj as he led me into the black water. I stare at the motionless kids. Their face and eyes holding no emotion. "Join us, Sister." Kadaj said. "Bite me!" I hiss. Kadaj shakes his head with a sad sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this." He said and clicked his fingers.

Yazoo took out his gun and aimed it at Marlene. I look at Kadaj with wide eyes. _He's crazy! They all are!_ "You leave you alone!" I shout, but they paid me no head. "If you harm a single hair on her head, Cloud will come and he will defeat you!" I threaten. Kadaj threw back his head as he let out a loud bark of laughter. "You have a choice _Jacqueline Xavier Hewley."_ He said, using her full name for emphasis.

"Either drink the water, or watch this poor innocent die at your fault." I bit my lip and dropped my gaze. Yazoo continued to point his gun at Marlene's head as she cowered in fear. "F-fine!" I stutter. "I-I'll do it." I say finally. It was either me or Marlene. I'd rather die than Marlene die. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

With shaky hands, I cup them and scoop up the water. I heard Marlene plea for me to stop, but I couldn't stop now. It was too late. I hesitate before sipping the cold water, my hand dropping back at my sides.

An indescribable feeling consumed my entire body. It was as if I was being controlled. My eyes began to lose their red colour and my vision was blurred until everything turned into shades of black and grey, my pupils dilating to vertical snake-like slits.

This was it. I had become one of them… _Forgive me…_


	8. Chapter 7

**CLOUD'S P.O.V**

One minute I was riding my bike through the forest and then next I find myself stumbling into white space. I had no idea where I was. The only thing I could see was white, nothing else. "You came." A voice said. I knew that voice. Without looking I knew who was standing behind me. _Aerith…_ "Even though you're about to break." She said and placed a gentle hand of my arm. The one affected by the stigma and I breathe in sharply, holding my breath.

"That's a god sign. So… why did you come?" She asked. "I think… I want to be forgiven. Hmm. More than anything." I say. "By who?" She giggled. Images of my friends and family flashed through my head. Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Aerith, Zack, Vincent and the others and… Jacquie. I wanted to be forgiven. Maybe that can take away some of the burden I have been carrying for so long.

I go to look behind me and suddenly I am back on Fenrir, riding through the forest. Turning my vision forward I swerve to the left as bullets whizz past my head, some hitting the bike. It was Kadaj's gang – Loz and Yazoo shooting at me. Eyes narrowed, I open the compartment that holds my fusion sword and pull out two as I speed towards them.

My eyes widen and I quickly brake, as the children that had gone missing suddenly appeared, Denzel, Marlene and Jacquie standing at the front. Fenrir skids as I brake to avoid hitting them and fall off, onto the ground, my bike spinning out of control.

"I'm glad you could make it." Kadaj smirked as he circled around me, sword in hand. "I only came for Jacquie and the kids." I say. Kadaj turns to the children. "See this man? He's our big Brother." He announced. I turned to the children and look up at Jacquie. She just stood there lifeless, just like all the other children. Her eyes were… different. No longer their luscious red colour, but grey. Her pupils dilated to slits almost animalistic. _This was my fault. I let this happen._

"But alas, in our happy flock, he's what you'd call a black sheep." I glared at Kadaj as he raised his sword over my head, ready to strike the final blow when Marlene shouts my name, distracting him. This gives me time to grab my sword and take a swipe at Kadaj who back-flipped out the way.

Using my sword, I block the oncoming bullets from Yazoo as Loz comes charging towards me. I tried my best to block each attack when Loz's foot meet with my sword, sending flying backwards. I flip and land in a crouching position, sword gripped tightly in my hand behind me. I lunge forward at him at swing my sword at him only to be kicked in the stomach and be sent flying forward.

Drawing my sword, I quickly block a hit from Yazoo only for his foot to collide with my chin.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

The battle between Loz and Yazoo and Cloud moved from the ground to up in the trees and among the branches. Just when Cloud gained the upper hand, Kadaj joined in, making the battle much more difficult than it already was. He was fast and made swift attacks with his double bladed kitana. Kadaj was relentless and ruthless, always on the offensive, leaving Cloud to try and block his attacks.

Kadaj raised the sword above his head and just as he was about to finish Cloud off, a bullets come out of nowhere. Cloud landed on the ground with a thud, lying motionless on the ground. Kadaj looked around for the source of the interruption. Zipping through the trees, a swirl of red could be seen, firing bullets non-stop at the remnants.

The swirling red cloak surrounds itself around Cloud, shooting more bullets, forcing Kadaj and the others to defend themselves. "Tch!" Kadaj hisses as the red cloaked figure disappears into the forest, taking Cloud with it.

In another part of the forest, far away from the Forgotten City, Cloud sat on the floor, legs huddled up against his chest. _See, I knew I'd be no help._ He thought to himself before turning to his red cloaked friend. "Vincent. What do you know about this?" He asked. Vincent showed up just in time to save Cloud's ass. If it wasn't for Vincent and his quick interjection, Cloud would've been a goner.

Vincent swished his long red cape behind as he walked. "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." He exclaimed. Vincent bent down in front of Cloud and gripped Cloud's arm. Cloud flinched slightly and squirmed underneath Vincent's hard stare. "The stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body." He started, letting go of Cloud's arm and standing up straight, staring off into the forest. Cloud let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside out bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by 'intruders'?" Cloud inquired, meeting Vincent's eye. "The Sephiroth gene. Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're well informed." Cloud hinted. Vincent hummed in response. "Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half-dead." Cloud looked up in shock. "They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but… Well, we'll see."

Cloud was still trying to wrap his head around things. "Tortured?" he asked. "They had it coming. They got their hands of Jenova's head." One by one, things began to make sense to Cloud as if the missing piece to the puzzle had been found. "Then when Kadaj says he's looking for "Mother…" he trailed. "Heaven's dark harbinger." Vincent finished. "The calamity, Jenova. If they wanted to, they could re-create Sephiroth."

Cloud shuddered inwardly at the thought. "Kadaj… What is he?" Cloud sounded unsure, but one things for sure, he knew that Kadaj was definitely not human. Not by a long shot. "Hm. I'd rather not know." Vincent replied. Cloud wasn't sure if he wanted to really know either.

A rustle from the bushes was heard and Cloud jumps up, his sword, startled. Cloud and Vincent stared at the bushes as they continued to rustle from movement when Marlene came running out. "Marlene!" Cloud exclaimed, lowering his sword and placing a comforting arm around the girl as she clutched him. "Cloud! Denzel! Jacquie! Tifa!" She gasped.

"Tifa is all right." Cloud assured. "I wanna talk to her!" She exclaimed. Cloud reached to his back pocket only to realise that his phone wasn't there. He patted his body over but still couldn't find it. He came to the conclusion that it must've dropped somewhere after his fight with Kadaj and his gang.

Marlene turned to Vincent. "May I?" She asked politely. Vincent threw back his cloak to reveal that he had no pockets and therefore hand no phone. "You don't have a phone?" She asked in disbelief and mild shock. "Unbelievable."

"Vincent, will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm gonna go see Shinra and get a few answers." Cloud said. "I can't do that." Came Vincent's blunt reply. "But I –"He was cut off when Marlene pushed herself away from Cloud. "Forget it, Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us? That's why Jacquie is always upset all the time!" Marlene shouted, running to hide behind Vincent's cloak.

"Marlene, please give me some time." Cloud begged. "There's a battle to be fought… but it's not as simple as just fighting it. Understand?" Cloud asked, bending down to look at the girl. Marlene only shook her head and wrapped the cloak tighter around herself. "No, I don't!" She exclaimed. And who could blame her.

"Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?" He questioned. Cloud sighed and thought back to when he was back at Seventh Heaven.

 _ **Where are they?" Cloud asked.**_

" _ **They're at their base now. The Forgotten City." Rude answered, hands folded in front of him.**_

 _ **Cloud turned to Reno and Rude. "Go." He ordered. Everyone turns to look at Cloud. "I have to talk to Rufus."**_

" _ **Stop running!" Tifa exclaimed suddenly. "I know." She said, this time in a softer and gentle voice. "Even if you find Jacquie and the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never un-happen." She stated. "That scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about now. Really take it in."**_

" _ **Look at you!" She gestured towards him. "You think you've got it so damn hard. Well, you hate being alone, so let people in! Sure you might not answer your phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!' She lectured.**_

 _ **Reno goes to leave only to be turned around forcibly by Rude as the two started a quiet mini argument in the background. "You go." Reno said finally to Cloud. "The base is all yours." He said and turned to leave, Rude hot on his heels.**_

" _ **Which is it? A memory, or us?" Tifa asked.**_

 _ **Cloud blocked out everything and found himself once again standing in the white empty space, back to back with Aerith. "But- I let you die." He muttered. Aerith sighed. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. Isn't it time you started doing the forgiving?" She asked.**_

Cloud raised his head up to look at Vincent, Marlene poking her head out of the cloak. "Are sins ever forgiven?" He asked. Vincent shrugged. "I've never tried." Cloud mulled the answer in his head and his mind seemed to be made up. "Marlene, let's go." He said, holding his hand out for her to take.

Marlene happily skipped over to Cloud and grabbed his hand with a strong nod. "Well, I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict." Cloud said as he and Marlene walked hand and hand through the forest and back to Fenrir.

 _ **I never blamed you, not once. You came for me. That's all that matters.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Cloud and Marlene made it back to the Forgotten City, where Cloud's bike had been left to find that there was not a single trace of Kadaj and his gang or Jacquie and the kids. They had gone. Cloud sighed. He had been so close and now they could be anywhere!

"Cloud?" Cloud looked down at Marlene. "Yeah?" He answered. "What do you think will happen to Denzel and Jacquie?" She asked, her voice quiet. Cloud patted her head. "I don't know." He answer truthfully. He wasn't going to sugar coat things but he didn't want her to lose hope either. "But whatever happens, I'll be there for them." He said with a small smile.

Their moment was ruined however when Cloud heard the sound of metal being drawn. "Marlene, I need you to go hide." He said. Marlene stood there confused. "Why?" She didn't get an answer as a figure came charging out from the trees, sword drawn aimed at Cloud. Cloud drew his fusion sword and blocked the oncoming attack. Marlene let out a squeak and ran to hide behind a nearby tree, peeking out the side.

Cloud's eyes widened at who stood before him. "J-Jacquie?" He said incredulous. He looked at her eyes. They were still slits. This wasn't her. "Jacquie! It's me, Cloud!" He exclaimed, blocking another swipe from her blade. Jacquie said nothing and continued to attack him. Cloud stayed on the defensive side. He didn't want to hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he did.

"Jacquie snap out of it!" He shouted, trying his best to block her swift attacks. Cloud grunted as Jacquie jabbed the hilt of her sword into is stomach. Winded, Cloud doubled over clutching his stomach. Jacquie wasted no time in sending Cloud flying backwards with a swift knee to the chin. Jacquie pounced on Cloud, digging her nails into his arms, drawing blood. Cloud struggled to free himself from her harsh grip.

 _Clunk!_

"Hey! You leave Cloud alone!" Jacquie snarled as a rock hit the back of her head. "Marlene no!" Cloud coughed. Jacquie advanced towards the young girl who stood frozen in her spot, unsure and too scared of what to do. "Jacqueline stop!" Cloud shouted as he shoved her away and stood protectively in front of Marlene. "Marlene, Go!" Cloud said. Marlene ran behind a tree as she watched the two adult's fight, praying that neither one of them get hurt.

"Jacquie! You need to snap out of it!" Cloud begged as he blocked her sword with his own. The fight continued between them and Cloud noticed that Jacquie had begun to tire. Using this weakness, Cloud swung his sword backwards before slamming hard against Jacquie's sword, sending it flying out of her hands and landing on the ground out of reach. Jacquie stood where she was as Cloud pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. "I don't want to hurt you!" Cloud panted. "That's the last thing I want to do."

Jacquie showed no emotion. Her face stoic and her eyes an empty void. Jacquie stared at Cloud and Cloud stared back, both of them waiting for the other to make a move. As fast as lightning, Jacquie high kicked Cloud's sword sending it sailing in the air and knocked Cloud off his feet before catching his sword in her hands and pressing it against his neck. "J-Jacquie!" Cloud coughed. A deep growl escaped Jacquie's throat as she pressed the sword further against Cloud's throat, drawing blood. Her fangs glinted in the moonlight making them look sharper than they already were.

Cloud looked deep in Jacquie's eyes. He knew the real Jacquie was still in their somewhere. "Jacquie, please! I know you're in there!" Cloud pleaded, struggling to get the words out his mouth. Jacquie ignored his plea and raised the sword above her head and Cloud squeezed his eyes shut. _This would never have happened if I was there to protect you… he thought sadly, his own guilt tearing him apart._ "This is not what you want!" Just as she was about to land the finishing blow, something hard hit Jacquie's head. Her eyes fluttered close and she fell against Cloud's chest, her grip on the sword non-existent as it clattered to the ground.

Cloud reopened his eyes and saw Marlene standing in front of him with a rock in her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. The rock fell from her hands as she collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears and sobs. Cloud looked at Jacquie who lay soundly upon his chest. If it wasn't for Marlene's quick intervention, he would've probably been dead. Cloud placed Jacquie on the ground beside him and embraced Marlene in a tight hug. "Sshh… It's okay Mar. It's over." Cloud ushered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." She whimpered into Cloud's chest. "I-is she still a-alive?" She asked. Cloud stood up and kneeled beside the motionless vampiress, along-side Marlene. Cloud placed two fingers against her neck and was relieved to find a pulse. "Yeah, she's fine. The only thing she'll have in the morning is a headache." Cloud joked, trying to cheer up the young girl. It worked as Marlene let out a small giggle.

Cloud caressed Jacquie's cheek lightly with furrowed brows. "Marlene, do you know why she acted like this?" He asked. Marlene nodded. "She drank from the lake as did all the other kids did. The water was black." She explained. "Come on, let's go home." Cloud said. Picking up Jacquie and slinging her over his shoulder while holding Marlene's hand as he led them back to Fenrir.

 _ **A/N: I bet none of you were expecting Jacquie to suddenly turn savage did ya? You'd be lying if you said that you did. Thought I'd throw that in there as a surprise.**_

 _ **Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for such a long time. I've been sick quite a lot thanks to my siblings but I'm getting better :)**_

 _ **I was going to have Jacquie try and bite Cloud's neck but I thought that it was too Vampire-ish so I left it out but if you want me to add it in there for you guys I will :)**_

 _ **As usual, thanks for the support. Thanks to all the people who faved, followed and left a review for this fan fiction. You guys are the best! I dedicate the next chapter (Chapter 9) for you!**_

 _ **Xxx Madison**_


	10. Chapter 9

Cloud parked Fenrir outside Seventh Heaven and lifted Marlene off the bike and proceeded to pick up Jacquie bridal style. "Does it hurt?" Marlene asked as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. Cloud leant Jacquie against Fenrir and bent down to Marlene's height. "A bit." He admitted. "But not as bad as Denzel's or Jacquie's." His pain was nothing compared to theirs. "Is there a cure?" Cloud shrugged. That was a question that he didn't know the answer to. "I don't know…"

Marlene glanced at the ground with a sad smile. "After all you did… You've been trying so hard to find a cure for Denzel and Jacquie." She stated. Cloud looked at the girl with an amused smile. "You knew about that?" Marlene nodded. "You should clean your desk off once in a while." She scolded. Cloud let out a small chuckle. "Maybe I should." "So is that why?" She asked. Cloud looked at her. "Why what?" "Is that the reason why you had to leave, Cloud? Because you couldn't fix Denzel and Jacquie? Or because you have the sickness too?" Cloud was surprised at how much she knew. "I just thought I couldn't take care of myself. Let alone anyone else." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

Marlene held up one arm while the other wrapped around it. "How are you supposed to look after your family if you can't even look after yourself?" Marlene exclaimed, imitating Barret's voice. Cloud was taken back at her sudden and loud outburst. Marlene giggled and put her arms behind her back. "Or at least, daddy says so. Cloud, don't give up." She said in an attempt to give him faith.

Cloud ruffled Marlene's hair. "In the past you've always looked after me. You, Jacquie, Denzel and Tifa. You guys were there whenever I needed you. Well, now it's my turn." He promised. Marlene nodded her head in agreement with a pleased look.

"Now how about you help me get Little Miss here inside." Cloud asked, gesturing to Jacquie's resting form. "I'll go prepare the bed." She exclaimed and ran inside. Cloud watched her retreating form before turning his attention to the young woman he so dearly treasured with all his heart. Bending down, Cloud picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. Entering their room, Cloud gently laid Jacquie on the large bed that they shared.

Cloud sat on the bed beside her. Taking off one of his leather gloves, he held her hand in his own. He was surprised to find how warm they were. Cloud found himself staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. He didn't what he did to deserve her, but he knew that he was practically the luckiest man on the planet. He admired Jacquie so much. Her strength, her courage but most of all he admired her heart. She loved everyone and everything. She was so full of warmth and kindness. It kind of reminded him of Aerith in a way… but Aerith was a lot less… aggressive and loud. But he still loved her more than anything none the less.

It made Cloud deeply upset at how much she has changed… all because of him. He noticed her skin looked a lot paler since the last time he had seen her and there were faint bags under her eyes. Her cheeks looked sunken in and her lips were no longer their usual red colour but had become rather pale and chapped. Jacquie had always been a short woman and that was one of the things Cloud adored about her. He loved that she was shorter than him and that when they hugged her arms wrapped around his waists because she was too short to wrap them around his neck or when they laid together in bed, he could wrap his arms around her and cradle her against his body. When they kissed sometimes Jackie would stand up on her tiptoes just to reach his lips while other times Cloud bent down or picked her up. But for some reason she looked smaller than usual and not to mention a lot skinnier than he remembered.

Cloud ran his un-gloved hand through her long black hair, across her cheek and over her lips. His finger lingered there for a moment before he retracted it and returned to holding her hand. Bending down over her sleeping form, his face hovered over hers, his lips mere inches away from her own before he sealed the gap. It was a small peck but to him it meant a lot.

Cloud rested his head in the crook of her neck. Jacquie grumbled and tossed and turned. Cloud sprung up and looked down at her. "Jacquie?" Her face was scrunched up as if she was in pain, her fists clenched up at her sides, beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. "Sshh. Jacquie it's okay. I'm here sweetheart." He soothed, cupping her left cheek with one hand while using his other rubbing his thumb along her right cheek. Cloud's voice seemed to relax her and Jacquie lay still, the smallest of smiles appearing on her face.

"Is she okay?" Marlene said as she wondered into the room with a wet flannel and a glass of water. "Yeah, she'll be fine." He answered, not taking his eyes of his beloved. Marlene placed the glass cup of water on the bed side table and laid the wet flannel against her forehead. Marlene sat on the bed next to Cloud as they both watched the sleeping vampire.

"You love Jacquie a lot don't you?" Marlene asked after a while. Cloud nodded his head. "More than she'll ever know." He whispered. "What do you love about her the most?" Marlene was curious about their relationship. She knew that they were dating but she wanted to know more. After all, she thought that they were such a cute couple.

"That's a tough question." Cloud admitted with a thoughtful look. There was so many things about Jacqueline that he loved. "Her eyes. They're so red and vibrant, filled with love, warmth, kindness and determination. Then there's her hands. They're so small compared to my larger ones but they fit together like a puzzle piece, as if we were meant to be together. That's only the beginning Marlene." He said with a smile as memories came rushing towards him like a steam train with no brakes.

Marlene looked at Cloud then to Jacquie then back to Cloud. "Cloud is so madly in love." He teased. Cloud smiled and wrapped his arm around Marlene's shoulder and drew her into a hug. "Yeah, I guess I am. She has that effect on me."

Cloud looked out the window and his smile disappeared. There was an evil that he must face, for the sake of everyone. Standing up, Cloud took one last look at Jacquie before heading towards the door. "Cloud, where are you going?" Marlene asked as she jumped off the bed. "To rescue the others, after all… I made a promise." Cloud said.

Marlene smiled happily. "Stay safe, Cloud." "I will." Cloud said over his shoulder and he closed the door. Marlene ran to the window and watched as Cloud mounted Fenrir and took off with lightning speed, leaving only dust in his wake.

Marlene hopped back onto the bed. "Don't worry Jacquie. I'll take care of you!" She vowed.

 _ **A/N: A little bit of Cloudeline romance in this chapter (even if Jacquie was knocked out for all of it) I had a lot of fun in writing this chapter. I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote it. I wish I had a Cloud Strife!**_


	11. Author's Note

Okay, so I've decided that I'm going to post a story called _**Crisis Core**_ which explains the story and life of Jacquie and her SOLDEIR days. Her romantic relationship with 'Zack the puppy' as Angeal likes to call him ;). How she went through Project Omega -162, a project supposedly better than Project G but she was the only SOLDIER who could withstand the tests which is how she became the Goddess/Vampire hybrid she is today. How her and Zack drifted apart romantically when they each met Cloud and Aerith, etc. Something to look forward to

Also, there will be a sequel to this story! YAY! It's called _**Road to Recovery**_. It includes a bit of Jacquie's past, romance, Cloud and Jacquie working on their relationship and her drinking problem. There will be a new enemy along with an old one, etc.

Xxx Madison


	12. Chapter 10

JACQUELINE'S P.O.V

I bolted upright with a gasp. My breathing was hoarse and quick. I felt as if my body had been through a war. Every fibre of me felt bruised and battered. My head. Oh my poor, poor head. The amount of pain my head has felt in the last month. It felt like someone smashed it with a rock.

Looking around the room, I had no clue where I was, what time era I was in. I didn't know where I was, or what had happened to me to make me feel this sore and fatigued. Looking down at myself, I didn't even know who I was and that was really scaring me. "Jacquie! I'm so glad you're okay!" A voice squeals and I feel a small pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck.

Looking down I saw a little girl in white clothes with black hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon. _Who is she and why is she hugging me?_ I just sat there confused. "Um, hey little girl…" I say awkwardly. The girl releases me and looks at me weirdly. "Um, if you don't mind me asking but… who are you?" I ask, trying not to sound rude or mean. The last thing I wanted to do was upset this little girl's feelings.

The girl's shoulders slumped and she looked like she was on the brink of tears. _Oh goodness! Was it something I said!?_ "Y-you don't remember me?" she whispered, her voice cracking. I shook my head, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "No I don't, sorry." I say and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and pull myself up. Standing beside the window, I place the palm of my hand on the cold glass.

"Jacquie?" The girl asked again. I looked at her, my eyes expressing confusion. "Why do you keep calling me Jacquie? Is that my name?" The little girl nodded her head. "Your full name is Jacqueline Xavier Hewley." She stated. I pursed my lips in thought. _What kind of name is that?_ I think to myself with a smirk. "Hey-"I trail. "Marlene." She smiles.

"Okay. Marlene, do you know where I am? Perhaps what city I'm in?" I ask hopefully. It wasn't fun being disoriented that's for sure. It feels like you know everything but you know nothing. It was started to get on my nerves. _Stupid brains! Remember crap!_ I mentally scream. "You're in the bar Seventh Heaven in the city of Midgar and this is your room." She explains.

 _Okay wow! That's a lot to take in_. I look at her with wide eyes. "What!? No way! Are you serious!?" I exclaim. _What am I doing in Midgar? I need to get back to Banora Village with dad._ "Listen, Marlene. I need to get out of here. I need to go home." I say, looking out the window. "But… you are home." She says confused. I let out a small laugh and ruffle her hair. "Silly, I don't live in Midgar. I live in Banora Village, with my dad." I laugh but then stop at the look Marlene was giving me.

"I live in Banora Village…" I repeat, suddenly becoming unsure of the words leaving my mouth. _Right…?_

 **A/N: Oh no! The hit to the head has rendered Jacqueline with amnesia. She still thinks she's living with her dad Angeal Hewley. She doesn't remember anything after her childhood, which includes joining SOLDIER, meeting Zack and Cloud, pretty much most of her life.**

 **Will she remember? Or will she continue to forget everything?**

 **Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Recap:**_

" **Jacquie?" The girl asked again. I looked at her, my eyes expressing confusion. "Why do you keep calling me Jacquie? Is that my name?" The little girl nodded her head. "Your full name is Jacqueline Xavier Hewley." She stated. I pursed my lips in thought.** _ **What kind of name is that?**_ **I think to myself with a smirk. "Hey-"I trail. "Marlene." She smiles.**

" **Okay. Marlene, do you know where I am? Perhaps what city I'm in?" I ask hopefully. It wasn't fun being disoriented that's for sure. It feels like you know everything but you know nothing. It was started to get on my nerves.** _ **Stupid brains! Remember crap!**_ **I mentally scream. "You're in the bar Seventh Heaven in the city of Midgar and this is your room." She explains.**

 _ **Okay wow! That's a lot to take in**_ **. I look at her with wide eyes. "What!? No way! Are you serious!?" I exclaim.** _ **What am I doing in Midgar? I need to get back to Banora Village with dad.**_ **"Listen, Marlene. I need to get out of here. I need to go home." I say, looking out the window. "But… you are home." She says confused. I let out a small laugh and ruffle her hair. "Silly, I don't live in Midgar. I live in Banora Village, with my dad." I laugh but then stop at the look Marlene was giving me.**

" **I live in Banora Village…" I repeat, suddenly becoming unsure of the words leaving my mouth.** _ **Right…?**_

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"I live in Banora Village with my dad, Angeal Hewley." I repeat. I was trying to convince myself that that was the truth but one look at Marlene told me otherwise. "You haven't lived in Banora village since you were five…" She explained. "And as for your dad. He's…" She trailed, staring at the ground. I gulp. _That isn't a good sign._ "He's what?" I ask slowly. "He's gone…" She whispered. My eyes grew wide as I just stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. _My dad is… dead?_

I felt like crying. I felt like breaking down into a crumpled pile on the floor and drown myself in my tears but I didn't. I didn't feel sad and there was no traces of tears. _What's wrong with me!? Why am I not sad!?_ I felt like ripping my hair out.

"Or at least that's what Cloud told me anyway…" She added. My ears perked at the name. _Cloud…_ I kept repeating the name over and over again in my head. I didn't know why that name sounded so familiar. Just thinking about the name, I could feel my cheeks growing hot. _Look at me! Getting all worked up by a name, that probably means nothing._ I laughed at myself for acting so stupid and childlike… no offense Marlene.

"Who's Cloud?" I ask, seating myself at the windowsill. Marlene looked at me as if she'd just thought of something brilliant. "Wait here!" She exclaimed happily. _Wow! Someone's rather happy and excited._ I smiled. Her happiness was rubbing off on me. I liked this little girl already, even after only knowing her for less than 20 minutes. Marlene came running back into the room with something in her hand. She stopped in front of me and held out the object to me.

I looked at it. "What is it?" It was a rectangle shape and the outside was brownish in colour. "It's a photo! Of you and Cloud!" She beamed, hands behind her back as she swung lightly back and forth. I take the photo frame from her and look at the picture concealed beneath the glass. It was a photo of a woman with black hair and red eyes and a man with spike blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a black bikini set and he was shirtless with a pair of swim trunks. _It looks like they're at the beach._ The girl was on his back with her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms under her legs. They were both smiling.

"They're a cute couple." I say, handing back the photo. Marlene takes it back and places it on the dressing table. "I'm glad you think so, because the girl in the picture is you and the guy is your boyfriend Cloud. It was taken on your seventeenth birthday." She said. I looked at Marlene with my mouth agape. "But I don't have a boyfriend." I say. Marlene shook her head. "Yes you do. Try to remember." She pleaded. "Cloud loves you very much Jacquie. If he saw you like this, it would break his heart." She whispered.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." I mumble and close my eyes. I tried. I tried so hard to try and at least remember something but nothing. The photo Marlene showed me popped into my head. I was hoping that that would trigger at least one memory, but it didn't. _This is useless._

I reopen my eyes and look at Marlene sadly. "I'm sorry. I just don't remem-"My words were cut short when a searing pain went through my head. I fall to my knees, clutching my head. Marlene panics. "Jacquie!? Are you alright?" She shouts but her words just sounded slow and slurred. I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

I look up through my hair but even my vision had begun to blur. Everything blurred together. Eventually the pain in my head too much to bare and I passed out.


	14. Chapter 12

p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Jacqueline's P.o.v/span/strong/spanbr /br /"emJacquie… Jacquie." /emSomeone was calling my name. I recognised the voice but couldn't put a face to it. emWhy does that voice sound so familiar? /emOpening my eyes, all I saw was darkness. Everything was pitch black. I was pretty sure my eyes were open. "emJacquie." /emThe voice called again and I knew the person was a female. "Hello? Who's there?" I shout into the darkness. I received no answer but I felt a presence standing behind /br /"It's awfully dark in here." The person commented. This peaked my interest. "Why is that?" I ask. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Because you refuse to remember your life. Your body finds it easier to forget everything than to continue living the life you once had." Her words confused me. "I'm not refusing to remember!" I exclaim. "I'm trying my hardest but I just… can't." I snap. The girl laughed. "Are you sure of that? It's one thing to say something but it's another thing to say something and actually mean it." She explained. I felt like I should've been angry at her words but I wasn't. My heart knew she was telling the truth. "You need to let go of the pain and the guilt and the torment your heart and mind harbour deep inside."br /br /emGuilt? Torment? Pain?/em "Perhaps she needs a little push in the right direction." A new voice said. My eyes widened. emI-I know that voice! /em"Z-Zack?" I ask uncertain. "Ah so you do remember." He laughed. "I told you she could do it." The female voice said happily. "Aerith?" I ask. "It's about time." She smiled. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I listened to voices that I missed so dearly. Images flashed through my mind and one by one, my memories returned to /br /It was an emotional challenge, reliving your memories. I remembered everything up until drinking the water in the Forgotten City. "I remember…" I whisper. A smile makes its way onto my face. "I remember!" I exclaim louder. "See, I knew you could do it." Aerith said. "I've missed you guys so much." I say. "It's so hard to get through every day. I want to be with you guys. I want the pain and suffering to end." I cry. Zack stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me into a /br /It's been a long time since I've felt his embrace and I forgot how nice it felt. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck as he rested his cheek against my head. "I've missed you too babe." He said. I tightened my grip on him as he did his. "But I can think of one person in particular that needs you the most." Zack said, rubbing soothing circles on my /br /One person came to my mind. "Cloud…" I whisper. I was torn. I still loved Zack but I also loved Cloud just as much. As much as I still had feelings for Zack, I couldn't abandon Cloud. My feelings for both of them ran deep. I knew Zack still held feelings for me as well but fate decided how things ended. But we had both moved on. He had Aerith and I had Cloud. Even though we still loved each other, circumstances had decided how things ended /br /Aerith soon joined in the embrace and hugged me from behind, squishing me between her and Zack. For a moment, I forget about my alcohol addiction, I forgot about my depression and my Geostigma. I felt at peace with myself. "I love you Zack." I cried into his shoulder. Zack entangled his hands in my hair. "I love you too Jacquie." He whispered. I let go of Zack and turned to face Aerith. "Thank you for everything. I've missed you a lot too." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. Aerith smiled at /br /"It's time for you to go." She said. It was pointless wiping my eyes as the tears continued to fall. Those were words I didn't want to hear. There was a tugging sensation in the back of my head. "Before I go, I'd like to say goodbye to Zack. May I-"I trail, whispering the rest of my sentence to Aerith. Aerith smiles at me and nods her head with a light chuckle. "Of course." She /br /I turned around to face Zack nervously. Just as I was about to say what I wanted to say, Zack's lips were on mine. I was stunned but gladly returned the gesture. The kiss lasted a few minutes before I pulled away. I didn't want to drag it out, and resurface feelings that once existed… as much as I wanted to make the kiss last /br /I patted Zack's cheek and he leaned his face into the palm of my hand. "Stay out of trouble." I joke. Aerith joined at his side. "Can you do me a favour?" She asked. The tugging in the back of my head intensified almost to the point where I felt like my entire body was being pulled. "You name it, I'll do it." I slur. My speech was slow and drawled. She moved forward and whispered in my ear. When she pulled away, there was the faintest of pink decorating her cheeks. I was about to answer when they disappeared. I stumbled backwards and tripped over my feet. Expecting to land flat on my butt, I was falling. Falling to an endless tunnel of darkness./p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /"Jacquie!" I heard Marlene shout. There was a white light at the bottom of the seemingly never ending tunnel and grew nearer and near until it engulfed me./p 


	15. Chapter 13

Jacquie's P.o.v

 _Warmth…soft…_ I let out a huge yawn, stretching my arms and legs before snuggling back into my pillow. _Wait! Pillow?_ Sitting up, I realise that I'm lying in bed under the sheets. "Funny…" I say, scratching my head. "I don't remember going to bed." I shrug. I had no idea how much time had passed or how I ended up here. I felt so disorientated at the moment. It confused me at how confused I am which confused me even more. There was endless confusion!

Swinging my legs over the bed, I let my feet dangle above the floor as I stare into nothingness, absorbed in my own thoughts and trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The last thing I remembered was drinking that water in the Forgotten City then nothing. Everything went black after that. _I wonder if Cloud brought me here…_ I thought then stopped. If he did, then where were Denzel and Marlene?

My eyes widened as I stood up in a hurry. _Where's Marlene? Is she okay!?_ In a blur of red and black, I raced out of my bedroom. "Marlene?" I shouted. I searched the entire bar but there was no sign of the young girl. "Marlene!" I shouted again, the panic rising in my voice with every word. "Jacquie?" I whip around at the sound of my name being called as she Marlene standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me.  
I stare blankly at her before rushing to her side, kneeling in front of her and wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. "You're okay!" I breathed in relief. I extend my arms and hold her by her arms. "You remember?" She asks. I look at her funny. "What are you talking about Mar? Of course I remember you? How long have I been living here?" I laugh. Oh how it felt good to laugh.

Marlene huffed a heavy sigh and my laughter came to a halt. "I've got a lot of explaining to do." She stated, hands on her hips. Gosh, she reminded me of Tifa when she does that hands-on-the-hip-this-means-business thing. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh God! What did I do while I was out?" I ask, slightly wary of Marlene's answer.

Marlene grabbed my hand and led me to one of the booths in the far corner of the bar, closest to the kitchen. I listened intently as Marlene told me everything that went down. My eyes grew wider with every word that came out her mouth. By the end of her little speech, I was dumbfounded. I had no words, I couldn't even respond.

So, apparently, after I drank the water Cloud had found them, he battled with the silver haired triplets but fell. According to Marlene, Vincent has saved him and brought him to a safe place. That's when Marlene stumbled across them. As Marlene and Cloud made their way back to Fenrir, I attacked them, obviously still under the influence of the tainted water.

I was shocked when she told me that. Marlene informed me that if she hadn't of knocked me out with the rock she threw _(She must have a pretty strong throw to knock me out with a rock),_ I would've killed Cloud. My heart was stuck in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked down at my hands, which were now shaking. "I-I a-attacked him? I-is he h-hurt!? Oh my God, w-what have I done!?" I shout, hiding my face in my hands. I had attacked Cloud… I had attacked… Cloud. I couldn't fathom the reality behind it.

I could've killed the one person who meant the whole entire world to me. I felt sick. Mind controlled or not, I would never have forgiven myself if I… I can't even finish that sentence. _I really am a monster…_ Suddenly, I no longer felt happy. My mood had dropped instantly.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Marlene smiling at me. "Don't be sad Jacquie!" She exclaimed. I gently grasped Marlene's hand with my own and removed it from my shoulder. "I almost killed both you and Cloud." I say just barely above a whisper.

My head was swimming. _What would everyone think?_ I've never felt so much shame and hatred for myself as I did now. My hand covered my mouth. I needed the bathroom quick. In a rush, I clambered up the stairs and kicked open the bathroom door and slammed it closed with my foot.

My one free hand fumbled with the toilet lid. I flipped it open just in time as another wave of nausea hit me. I hunched over the cold toilet seat and heaved. The only sound that could be heard was the gagging noises that I made.

After ten minutes, my violent vomiting came to an end. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and flushed the toilet. Standing up on shaky legs, I stand in front of the sink and wash my face before plopping down beside the toilet… just in case.

I closed the toilet lid and rest my cheek against it. There was a knock on the door and I heard Marlene's voice. "Jacquie, are you okay?" "I'm fine!" _I really wasn't._ "Are you sure?" "Yeah." _No I'm not sure._ "Can I come in?" She asked. I bit my lip. "Sure." _Please don't come in._  
The door creaked open and Marlene's small figure stepped inside to come sit beside me. She patted my back slowly. I acknowledged her kind yet kind of pointless gesture with a small smile. "How can I ever forgive myself?" I ask myself.

"Perhaps I should leave." Marlene looked at me with wide eyes. "Please don't." She begged. "Please don't go… we all love you." She pleaded, tugging gently on my cape. Her words tugged at my heart strings. "But I could've hurt you. Do you know how much that makes me hate myself?" I ask her. She didn't answer. I didn't expect an answer.

"You sound like Cloud…" She commented after a long pause. "Jacquie, please don't give up." She encouraged. "You're strong." I gazed down at her. But it was my strength that hurt the people I love most. Maybe I should leave… but perhaps I should stay… just a little while longer.  
I was about to say something when the ground trembled from underneath us and a massive gut wrenching roar echoed throughout the city. Marlene jumped up out of fear. Picking myself up, I sped down the stairs.

"Marlene, stay here! I'll be back!" I shout. That roar definitely sounded like a Bahamut. Perhaps a Bahamut-SIN judging from that beastly screech. "But Jacquie! You're still healing!" Marlene said, running after me. I stopped in front of the bar's doors and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, just promise me you'll stay here." Marlene nodded her head slowly. I kissed her cheek before leaving Seventh heaven. Adrenaline coursed through my body. Oh how I missed the feeling. _Don't worry guys, I'm on my way!_

 **A/N: Wow, would you look at that? Two updates in the same day :D**


End file.
